Pequeno Pesadelo
by ApocalypticLove
Summary: Um pequeno pesadelo durante uma noite faz Castiel dormir com Dean. O que será que vai acontecer?


**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence e blá blá blá. Se me pertencessem seria bem diferente. :3

**Sinopse: **Um pequeno pesadelo durante uma noite faz Castiel dormir com Dean. O que será que vai acontecer?

**Beta reader:** Sem beta, me perdoem pelos erros.

**Avisos:** Yaoi.

**Nota:** Fiz essa história por causa de um Fan Art que eu vi e deu uma vontade de fazer a fic. Espero que vocês gostem. :3

P.S.: Se alguém quiser dar uma olhada na imagem que eu me baseei é só me mandar uma mensagem ou pedir no review que eu mando. c:

Enfim, boa leitura! ;*

* * *

**Pequeno Pesadelo.**

_**Por: **ApocalypticLove_

* * *

Era uma noite calma e com temperatura média onde Dean e Sam foram caçar, Castiel também havia ido junto com eles naquela caçada. Para sua sorte, eles já haviam terminado o caso e agora estavam dormindo num quarto de motel. Até Castiel estava dormindo, pois como ele estava longe do céu já fazia tempo, seus poderes estavam enfraquecendo e assim vinha a sua fome, com as necessidades e logicamente o seu cansaço.

Sam dormia em uma das camas, Dean dormia na outra e Castiel dormia no sofá, pensaram que não haveria necessidade de alugar outro quarto só para um dormir, pois só aquele quarto já estava grande. Era um dos poucos bons motéis que eles já haviam dormido. Eram umas 02h30min da manhã quando Castiel começou a ter um pesadelo, logo acordando assustado e indo até a cama que Dean dormia.

– Dean... – chamava baixinho, inclinado para frente – Hey, Dean... Eu tive um pesadelo... Posso dormir com você aqui essa noite? – não teve resposta do loiro que estava dormindo quase pesadamente

Como o moreno não obteve resposta de Dean, ele se levantou e ergueu o cobertor que ele usava e se deitou ao seu lado, fechando os olhos e dizendo baixinho:

– Boa noite, Dean.

Dean continuava dormindo, até que passado uns dez minutos, acordou percebendo que não estava sozinho, achou estranho, não se lembrava de ter dormido com ninguém naquela noite, então se virou e viu que Cass estava junto de si. Não fez nada, apenas sorriu em ver o anjo dormindo perfeitamente e como ele estava lindo daquele jeito.

"_Já que ele está assim, por que não aproveitar o momento?"  
_

Pensou consigo mesmo, então colocou o seu braço por cima do corpo de Castiel, o enlaçando e sussurrou:

– Boa noite pra você também, Cass.

Dormiram juntos daquele jeito até o amanhecer. Naquela hora Dean não estava preocupado se Sam visse aquela cena, o que ele queria era aproveitar aquele momento.

* * *

A noite havia passado, eram quase 08h30min da manhã e logo Sam havia acordado, se levantou e se deparou com aquela cena que tinha acabado de ver: Dean dormindo junto com Cass e os dois abraçados. Lógico que ele se espantou com a situação e exclamou:

– Dean! O que é isso? – falou alto e com os olhos arregalados

Dean deu um pulo com o berro de Sam, rolou da cama de solteiro que estava pequena para seu corpo e de Castiel, assim caindo no chão e falando:

– O que?! Ahn?! Quem morreu? – disse ainda sonolento

– O que aconteceu? – Cass perguntou, também sonolento, abrindo os olhos devagar e se levantando um pouco

– O que vocês estavam fazendo?! – ainda estava espantado com a situação

– Quem estava fazendo o que, Sammy?! – disse se levantando do chão e estava ficando irritado com o irmão caçula

– Você e Castiel estavam dormindo juntos... E abraçados!

– Tá, e daí?! – estava irritado – O que tem nisso?! E que horas são, Sam?

– Como o que tem?! – ele estava um pouco inconformado com aquilo ainda – São oito e meia da manhã. – falou calmo, ainda parado em seu lugar

– Não acredito! Você tem coragem de me acordar com um susto desses às oito e meia da manhã e ainda fica me questionando desse jeito?! Ah Sammy, pelo amor de Deus!

– Eu tive um pesadelo ontem à noite, Sam. Perguntei para o Dean se podia dormir com ele, ele não respondeu e eu apenas deitei junto com ele. – Cass explicou, vendo que aquela pequena discussão poderia piorar se ele não falasse nada

– Viu, Sam! Foi só isso. Você não precisava ficar dando todo esse piti logo de manhã! E eu vou voltar a dormir, bom dia pra você. – se deitou de novo ao lado do moreno que agora estava sentado na cama

– Tá, me desculpe. Eu exagerei, mas eu não estou acostumado com você dormindo abraçado com Castiel! – os dois ruborizaram com a frase de Sam – E eu vou me trocar pra ir tomar um café, quer que eu traga alguma coisa? – perguntou, indo em direção ao banheiro

– O de sempre, Sammy.

– E você, Cass, quer alguma coisa? – falava alto do banheiro

– Não, Sam. Obrigado. – disse no mesmo tom que o outro.

Dean deitou junto com Castiel de novo e os dois escutaram o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

– Me desculpe por isso, Dean.

– Não foi nada, Cass. Sam que teve esse ataque de à toa. Agora deita de novo aqui comigo, vai. – sorriu

– Ok. – devolveu o mesmo sorriso ao caçador mais velho

Dormiram mais um pouco e Sam saiu para tomar café, sem se importar com aquela cena que ele tinha visto novamente.

* * *

Passada das dez horas, Sam havia voltado no quarto de motel e viu que os dois ainda estavam dormindo, deixou o café da manhã de Dean em cima de uma mesinha que tinha no quarto junto com um bilhete. Dean acordou antes de Castiel e viu o bilhete contendo:

_"Desculpe por hoje mais cedo. Sai para a biblioteca, pesquisar algumas coisas sobre um novo caso. Bom dia."_

Dean sorriu, vendo que Sam não deixava nunca de ser quem era e foi tomar um banho, deixando o anjo dormindo pesadamente e o seu café ali em cima da mesinha.

Saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, com seu cabelo molhado e algumas gotas de água espalhadas pelo seu corpo ainda, viu que Castiel assistia TV. Passou pela sua frente e percebeu quando Cass o olhou, ficando vermelho de vergonha, achou aquilo lindo e engraçado ao mesmo tempo, mas preferiu não falar nada.

– Bom dia, Cass. – sorriu – O que está assistindo? – ia em direção à sua mala pegar suas roupas

– Bom dia, Dean. Nada de mais, só um programa culinário. Não tem mais nada de bom passando a essa hora. – dizia agora trocando de canal

Dean colocou sua boxer, se livrando da toalha e indo ver se encontrava uma calça limpa. Castiel viu aquele corpo perfeito que era do Winchester, ruborizando novamente. Como Dean era lindo e maravilhoso. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto. Precisava se distrair antes que seu 'amiguinho' ficasse mais animado do que já estava ficando.

Dean percebeu o olhar do moreno e o quão vermelho ele ficou. Decidiu provocar Cass a hora que ele saísse do banheiro. Não demorou muito para que Castiel escovasse os dentes e voltasse para o quarto. E lá estava o loiro, ainda procurando uma calça limpa, até que viu que o mais velho estava voltando.

– Que droga! – fingia estar bravo – Não consigo encontrar uma calça.

– Tem certeza que não está por aí? – perguntou olhando para onde Dean estava, observando a mala e tentando não ficar observando muito o corpo ainda sem roupa do loiro

– Não. Venha aqui procurar. – estava planejando algo em sua mente

O anjo foi até onde Dean estava, começando a procurar na mala se encontrava uma calça limpa, Dean ficou grudado ao seu lado, vendo ele procurando a calça.

– Pronto, aqui. – falou, pegando a calça jeans azul rasgada, virando para Dean – É só você procurar direito, Dean.

– Obrigado, Cass. Mas eu não sou bom nisso. – dizia disfarçando

Percebeu que a cada vez que olhava o peito do loiro, ainda com gotas d'água espalhadas pelo seu corpo, ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho, então provocou mais ainda o moreno.

– O que foi, Cass? – disse malicioso, deixando a calça em cima da cama e segurando o braço do mesmo – Te incomoda eu estar sem roupa? – agora ele sorria cheio de malícia

– N-não! C-claro que n-não, D-dean. – ele mais gaguejava do que falava

– E se eu fizer isso... – pegou a mão do mesmo, começando a fazer ele alisar seu peito e toda a extensão do seu tronco – Te incomoda? – continuava sorrindo

– Ér... N-não... – agora seu 'amiguinho' estava ficando feliz e ele ruborizava cada vez mais

– E se... – disse se aproximando do rosto do outro – Eu fizer isso... – chegou mais perto – Te incomoda?

– Nã...

Não deixou Castiel responder, simplesmente selou seus lábios, fazendo com que eles começassem a se beijar intensamente. Dean queria mais, começou a dar leves mordidas nos lábios rachados do anjo, que logo abria passagem com seus lábios, fazendo Dean o invadir com sua língua. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais 'animado' e quente, até que se separaram para respirar.

– Dean... Eu... E-eu...

– Não foi nada, Cass. – estava sorrindo – Eu amei isso.

Castiel não disse nada, apenas sorriu e eles voltaram a se beijar, ficaram ali por algum tempo, até que Sam chegou.

– Hey, Dean... Eu achei algumas coisas sobre o novo caso... – parou quando viu Dean só com a boxer perto de Castiel, achando estranho – O que... O que vocês estão fazendo? – ele não era idiota, com certeza saberia a resposta, mas aquilo saiu involuntariamente

– Então, eu não estava achando uma calça limpa e pedi pro Cass ir procurar pra mim. Só isso, Sammy. – disse se vestindo e ainda estava pouco ofegante

– Aham, tá bom. – falou tentando não piorar a situação – Bom, eu vou sair, tenho coisas pra fazer. – aquilo foi só uma desculpa boba para deixar os dois sozinhos – Volto mais tarde.

– Até depois, Sammy.

– Tchau, Sam.

– Até, Dean. Tchau, Cass. – bateu a porta atrás de si

O loiro olhou para o menor em sua frente.

– Você acha que ele desconfia de alguma coisa? – perguntou Cass, quebrando o silêncio

– Claro que não, Cass. Agora vem cá. – mudando de assunto, fazendo com que ele não se preocupasse

Enlaçou o moreno pela cintura, o puxando para mais um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Pouco tempo depois se soltando.

– Eu te amo, Cass. E muito, tá legal? – ele falava sinceramente

– Eu também amo muito você, Dean.

– Espero que você tenha mais pesadelos como esses, pra você dormir comigo mais vezes. – ainda estava segurando o mesmo pela cintura, colando seus corpos

– Eu não preciso ter pesadelos para fazer isso, Dean. – sorriu maliciosamente

– Anjo safado você, Castiel.

– Tenho um ótimo professor.

Os dois riram, voltando a se beijar. E agora eles iriam dormir juntos, sem se importar com o que Sam acharia, pois depois eles conversariam sobre esse assunto direito.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Esse final não ficou como eu quis, mas fazer o que né. D:  
Bom, e aí, o que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Péssimo? Ótimo?  
Deixem reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês. :3  
Beijos e até a próxima! ;***


End file.
